


Greedy

by boneshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshark/pseuds/boneshark
Summary: One of the Amethyst discovers a new feeling regarding Holly blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Holly Blue Agate & Sharky  
> Rating: Explicit (PWP)  
> ( Sharky - Nickname for Amethyst with gemstone on cheek and sharp teeth )

The echoing sound of skin on skin in the small storage room was vulgar. Holly Blue was bent over a metal table, her shoulder cape long forgotten on the ground somewhere while her blouse was pushed up above her breasts- the fabric scrunched up and wrinkled against her flushed blue skin. Her pants pulled down below her knees while her boots were still on, breasts pressed against the cold metal, nipples hardening against the chill temperature, being rubbed every time she was pushed across the table and then dragged back left a stimulating tingle of pleasure shoot through her. She bit her lip against as she felt her body being pushed forward by the harsh thrust by the Amethyst behind her. Sharky growled into the air as she pumped her hips, her heated cock slipping in and out of Holly’s pussy. 

“Fuck, Holls...” The Amethyst growled with pleasure as her hands gripped onto Holly’s love handles, pulling her back to slam onto her member, hearing the Agate let out a sharp gasp. 

“You always feel so fucking /good/... fucking quality pussy...” Sharky laughed with a sigh as her hips continue to pummel into Holly’s tight heat with more intensity as she looked down at the sight in front of her. The storage room was a bit dim- but her sharp eyes could make out the most important details. Such as Holly’s gorgeous plump ass and the way her hands were holding onto the other end of the table for some stability as she was fucked without break. 

They had been in the storage room quite some time now... already into their third round of fucking, Sharky’s brows forward at how Holly asked before why they couldn’t just fool around in the common area where the others were. The question for some reason made something tingle inside the Amethyst she couldn’t quite identify at the time. But now, buried balls deep into the Agate as she whimpered as she was approaching her 5th climax it became clear. 

Sharky did not want to share.

At least, for today. 

The feeling was so foreign, she shared everything with her squad, and something heavily shared was sex with each other. Sure some of the others paired off into relationships but they were still open or poly and happy to be with everyone else, the deep emotion of caring for each other was embedded so deep for each other that jealousy wasn’t heard of. 

But now, as Sharky’s eyes narrowed on Holly’s face, her lip biting, closed eyes and disheveled hair- it was quite clear that she did not want to see Holly fucked by anyone else. So in the most tucked away storage room she lead Holly blue and took her harshly and fucked her with the goal to wear her out for the day. Only she would have her today, and she bared her teeth to the air at the thought of a worn out Holly smelling of Sharky’s scent so clearly that everyone knew where Holly had disappeared off to. 

At least for today, Holly belonged to Sharky.


End file.
